


Art for "The Secret War"

by RedPineTree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/RedPineTree
Summary: Art for "The Secret War" by Unbreakable92*Chapter 11 now has links for all the pictures that didn't work.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Secret War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569539) by [Unbreakable92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable92/pseuds/Unbreakable92). 



> I don't really know if the art will show, because my computers are all assholes.


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know about the art.


	3. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* damn computer


	4. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the gist.


	5. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghghhhh


	6. Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury the furry


	7. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not the chosen one (computer to me)


	8. Pepper and Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired


	9. Hulk




	10. Additional & Unfinished Sketches




	11. Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those (multiple) people who can't see the links at all.

[Tony the Ocicat](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Avengers-3-Tony-656496526)

[Bruce the Maine Coon](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Avengers-2-Bruce-656496428)

[Natasha the Russian Blue](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Avengers-1-Natasha-656496270)

[Loki the Wolf](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Loki-675809573)

[Steve the Golden Retriever](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Steve-676111401)

[Fury the Persian](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Fury-678275958)

[Clint the Border Collie](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Clint-678275836)

[Thor the Great Pyrenees](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Thor-682007150)

[Hulk the Mastiff](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Hulk-694586103)

[Rhodey and Pepper](https://thunderandshadowcats.deviantart.com/art/Rhodey-and-Pepper-694585889)


End file.
